Warcraft universe
The (aka History of Warcraft) is the game world, history, and lore created by Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. that began with the seminal title, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This page contains information about official sources of Warcraft lore. See also lore, Category:Sources, WoWWiki:Citation index, and WoWWiki:Citation. Games The computer games were the origin of the Warcraft universe, and continue to be its primary focus. Much has changed in the lore since Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, with each new release greatly expanding the world and revising some of the past lore. Warcraft I introduced the basic conflict between the orcs and humans, as well as the characters of Medivh, Llane, Garona and Lothar. Warcraft II expanded the world beyond the Kingdom of Azeroth (later known as Stormwind by the time of WoW), to include Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. The dwarves, high elves, trolls, goblins, and the Burning Legion were introduced, as well as a host of new characters. Warcraft III expanded the world yet again, introducing the continents of Kalimdor and Northrend, a detailed backstory chronicling the creation of the world of Azeroth, and several races, including the night elves, the tauren, and the Scourge. World of Warcraft has continued this trend, allowing the players to experience nigh all of the colossal world as no more than one of the many little players. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ** Manual *** Chronicles of the War in Azeroth *** The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes *** The Azeroth Army of the First War *** The Orcish Horde of the First War *** Creatures of the Land ** Game *** Battles of the First War Warcraft II * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ** Manual *** Legends of the Land (Azeroth) *** Places of Mystery *** A Brief History of the Fall of Azeroth *** The History of Orcish Ascension *** Nations of the Alliance *** Clans of the Horde ** Game *** Battles of the Second War * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (expansion) ** Manual *** The Aftermath of the Second War *** Legends of the Land (Draenor) *** Clans of Draenor ** Game *** Beyond the Dark Portal missions Warcraft Adventures * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (cancelled - see book Lord of the Clans) Warcraft III *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos **Manual ***Human History (since the end of the second war) ***Orcish History (After the Second War) ***Undead History ***Night Elf History ***Origin of the Burning Legion ***Heroes and Villains ***Bestiary **Game *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (expansion) **Manual ***Chronicle ***New Orc Hero ***New Orc Units ***New Orc Buildings ***New Human Hero ***New Human Units ***New Human Buildings ***New Undead Hero ***New Undead Units ***New Undead Buildings ***New Night Elf Hero ***New Night Elf Units ***Other New Features **Game World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft **Manual **Game ***History of Warcraft ***Forum ***In-Game Books :: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (expansion) : *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (expansion) : Novels and short stories * War of the Ancients Trilogy (War of the Ancients Archive) - by Richard A. Knaak ** The Well of Eternity ** The Demon Soul ** The Sundering * Warcraft Archive ** The Last Guardian - by Jeff Grubb ** Lord of the Clans - by Christie Golden ** Day of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak ** Of Blood and Honor - by Chris Metzen * Cycle of Hatred - by Keith R.A. DeCandido * Rise of the Horde - Christie Golden * Tides of Darkness - Aaron Rosenberg * Short Stories Upcoming releases * Night of the Dragon - Richard A. Knaak * Beyond the Dark Portal - Aaron Rosenberg, Christie Golden Manhwa and comics * The Sunwell Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan ** Ultimate Edition ** Dragon Hunt ** Shadows of Ice ** Ghostlands Ongoing * World of Warcraft: The Comic Upcoming * Warcraft: Legends - by various authors & Kim Jae-Hwan * Dragons of Outland - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan Movies *Warcraft Movie DVDs *Warcraft III Cinematics Disc *The Making of World of Warcraft Pen-and-Paper RPG Sourcebooks Warcraft *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *Alliance & Horde Compendium *Manual of Monsters *Magic & Mayhem *Lands of Conflict *Shadows & Light World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game *More Magic and Mayhem *Lands of Mystery *Alliance Player's Guide *Horde Player's Guide *Monster Guide *Dark Factions Strategy Guides *World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition *World of Warcraft Dungeon Companion *World of WarCraft Dungeon Companion, Volume 2 *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Atlas *Warcraft: Orcs and Humans Official Secrets and Solutions *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness: the Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Strategy Guide Other Books *The Art of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade Other *World of Warcraft World Map *World of Warcraft Trading Card Game see for all WoW TCG products *Warcraft: The Board Game **Warcraft: The Board Game Expansion Set *World of Warcraft: The Board Game **World of Warcraft the Board Game: Shadow of War Expansion **World of Warcraft the Board Game: the Burning Crusade Expansion Websites *World of Warcraft Official Site *Warcraft 2 Resource Site *Warcraft 3 Resource Site Category:Lore Source Category:Blizzard Entertainment